Heretofore a great variety of tackle boxes have been available to the sport fisherman. These boxes have used segmented trays for holding hooks, lures, weights, knives, extra fishing line and the myriad implements that the sport fisherman at one time or another may find useful in landing his elusive quarry. While much thought and effort has been expended in enabling the fisherman to organize and obtain easy access to his equipment, scant consideration has been paid to thoughts of the fisherman's own comfort after arriving at the scene of action. Whether in a boat or on shore after standing a while it would be nice to sit down. Most tackle boxes make very uncomfortable seats. One exception perhaps is the fishing box disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,182 issued Oct. 12, 1982 to Junkas, et al. This box incorporates a number of built-in features including life-preserver, fishing rod carrier, bait compartment and fish compartment. While the tackle box of the foregoing patent appears to be roomy and may even provided a comfortable seat, its considerable bulk may be a drawback to some fisherman.